Dream of Mine
by Yomiko-chan05
Summary: Tsurara is engaged! But not to our main character Rikuo Nura, it is with somebody else! What the heck just happened? Read if you want to find out! fufufu... ONESHOT! (:3)


*AN.*

Konnichiwa! This will be my very first Nurarihyon no Mago fanfic... And I know I am not that really good writer & I still need more improvements in my writing style, it's just that I SO love this pairings and I can't get enough of them! I am going to apologize early for my grammar (English is not my first language). And please also click the review button so that I may know what you think in my story, any kind of review is fine by me...anyway on to da story! Cha~

I don't own Nurarihyon no Mago except the OC that I made... Oh Rikuo-sama aishiteruu~

~~0~~0~~0~~0~~0~~

A cold breeze can be felt around the Nura household that night. It is because winter is coming and yet the young commander of the Nuragumi is outside sitting again in his favorite sakura tree even if it is not blooming with its beautiful flowers. He is waiting for someone to call him and tell him that his tea is ready; a certain someone named Tsurara Oikawa. But then she can't serve him tea because his old man called her an hour ago in his room and she is still inside talking to him. It makes Rikuo sigh, wondering what those two are talking about privately.

'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'

"Waka~" called by Tsurara as she runs towards her master in the corridors of their school.

"Oh what is it Tsurara?"

"You forgot your bento! Geez Rikuo-sama what will happen to you if I am not around?"

"Gome gome"said Rikuo as he smiles at his attendant.

Tsurara notice that he is with Ienaga-san, making her a bit sad. She knows that the feelings of those two are mutual and she can't break the bond between them. She can never have the love of her waka.

"Come join us to eat Tsurara"

"Oh no it's ok, there is something I need to go to Rikuo-sama"

"Huh? where?"

"Uumm...Ano ne I can't tell you waka, but don't worry we will still be going home together later" smile nervously of the Yuki onna

Rikuo still want to interrogate Tsurara but then Kana suddenly interrupts them,

"Rikuo-kun let's go eat now. I'm soo hungry" as she grab his arm as she look Tsurara.

"I also need to go now waka, ja ne!" she immediately leaves.

"Hey Tsurara wa-"

"Rikuo-kun come on we need to eat now or we will miss our lunch break."

"But this is the first time Tsurara is not going to eat with us. She also didn't tell me where she is going."

"Maybe she is with someone else, the one Maki & Natsumi are talking about."

"Huh, what are you talking about?"

"They told me that last time they saw Oikawa-san together with a man wearing a suit walking around the park. It's like they were on a date."

Rikuo's ear twitches as he heard the word 'date'.

"_Tsurara on a date with someone? I can't believe it. Tsurara will never do that, not telling me what she is doing and having a relationship with someone else. No, that is not the Tsurara I know."_

Afterschool, Rikuo waits for Tsurara at the gate of their school.

_"She is late, where the hell did she go to?"_

And then suddenly there is a black car park in front of him where he is standing. He saw Tsurara get out of the car together with a man who looks like 20's wearing a suit!

"Waka sorry I'm late!"

"Tsurara where the hell did you go? You skip school?" he asked the Yuki Onna disbelieving that she just skip school.

"I-Hai there is something important I need to do Rikuo-sama, gomenasai"

"What was it then that made you skip school?" he asked sounding like a father yelling to her daughter.

Tsurara is so nervous right now, "_I still can't tell him. No, it is still not the time. Not now."_

"Umm... right! Rikuo-sama I would like you to meet to my close friend Tadashi Kikuchi-sama!" she said changing the topic immediately. The guy beside her raises his eyebrow, surprised at what she just said about him.

Rikuo looks at the guy who is much taller than him in his human form. He notice something,

"He is a yokai, right?"

The guy smiled, "Yes I am Rikuo-sama. I am from the Kikuchi clan of the North. It is an honor to finally meet you Nura Rikuo-sama" he said as he slightly bows.

"Likewise." Rikuo said.

"It looks like I need to go now Tsurara-chan, see you tomorrow" he said as he smiled at her. Rikuo's ears twitch as he heard him calling her 'Tsurara-chan'.

"Yes, see you tomorrow too Tadashi-sama!"

"_She called him by his first name?"_ Rikuo thought.

As the man entered his car and drive away. Rikuo immediately looks at Tsurara.

"I need you to explain everything to me Tsurara as we get home"

"Eh?"

Rikuo started to walk home. He doesn't like that guy. He feels that he is going to take something to him very important and he doesn't even know what it is.

'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'

"He is a very close friend of mine Rikuo-sama. He just needs to arrange something that's why he is here. I am just helping him waka." explained Tsurara as she is interrogated by her master who is now in his yokai form.

Rikuo who is now staring in Tsurara asked, "Then where did you go that made you skip school?"

Tsurara is nervous again. _"Oh no! I thought Rikuo-sama already forgot about that! No no no! I still can't tell him. No!"_

Rikuo feels that there is something his bodyguard is hiding from him.

"I can't tell you waka."

"What, why?"

"Because it is confidential. It is about Tadashi-sama."

"What about him?"

"I can't tell you, it is personal waka."

"If it is personal then why do you know about it?"

"It is because- he has trust on me that's why he let me know something personal about him."

"Are you saying you don't trust me that's why you can't tell me Tsurara?"

"It's not like that Rikuo-sama! I trust you!"

"Then what is it?"

"I-I..."

There's a knock from the shoji door of Rikuo's room

"Tsurara-chan." The door opens. It's the supreme commander.

"Yes Nurarihyon-sama?"

"I need to talk to you."

"Hey old man what is it right now? We are discussing something important here you know" Rikuo butted in.

Nurarihyon hit him with his pipe in Rikuo's head.

"Ow! Hey gramps why are you hitting me?!"

"You idiot! Of course I am discussing something important also to Tsurara! Come Tsurara let's talk inside my room."

"I - Hai"

They left Rikou alone in his room, curious about what those two will talked about.

"You need to be careful Tsurara-chan not to tell this to Rikou" Nurarihyon said as they walked to the hallways of the house

"Eh?"

"I just sensed that he will interrogate you about your relationship with Kikuchi-san that's why I butted into your conversation"

"I see, thank you Nurarihyon-sama. I can't even think of any ideas that I can tell him that will not reveal my relationship with Tadashi-sama" Tsurara said, sad as she thinks of her waka.

Nurarihyon sense her mood and said, "You know it is the good for both of you two Tsurara-chan. You just need to get a hold of yourself."

"Hai Nurarihyon-sama"she slightly smiles at him. She needs to forget her love for her waka. He doesn't love her, he only love Ienaga-san. She must move on.

'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'

Few days have passed and Rikuo is becoming more and more annoyed at that Kikuchi guy. He is always with Tsurara, HIS TSURARA. They always go out on a date. Being a lovely-dovey with each other like a couple (he knows because him together with Kiyojuji Paranormal Investigation namely Natsumi, Maki, Kiyotsugu, Shima & Kana spied on those two). He can't explain what he is feeling every time he saw those two, especially when he saw Tsurara blushing because of that guy. Tsurara only blush if it is related to him but now she is blushing because of another guy and not Rikuo. He hates it. He wants to see Tsurara only blushes because of him and not with other guys. He wants Tsurara to give her beautiful smile only to him and not to other guys. He wants Tsurara to hold only him and not other guys. Rikuo knows he is being possessive of Tsurara but he can't help it. Tsurara is only for him and will ONLY be for him. And now he knows, he is so madly in love with his bodyguard Tsurara Oikawa.

Another cold night as Rikuo sits in his favorite sakura tree, he saw Tsurara going home escorted by Kikuchi. They stop at the main doors of the Nura household. He saw both of them exchanging words. And as Tsurara was about to say good night, Kikuchi suddenly kisses her forehead lovingly and said good night, making Tsurara blush tomato red. And that is the limit of Rikuo. He can't take it anymore. He will go to get his Tsurara right now!

After Tsurara bid goodbye, she entered the Nura household and was shocked to see Rikuo standing at the entrance, looking really extremely mad.

"Good evening Rikuo-sama" she said nervously

"Get away from him Tsurara"

"Huh? To whom waka?"

"To that guy Kikuchi!"

"Eh! What would I? He didn't do anything wrong waka" Tsurara said. She is shock to hear this coming from Rikuo.

"He annoys me! Always with you, going on dates and being sweet to you! He knows that you are my bodyguard and yet he continues to do that!"

"It is normal for him waka to do that to me" she blurted.

"Why?!"

"Umm...because...he is…my fiance"

Rikuo stared blankly at Tsurara. He can't believe it that the guy who is always with Tsurara is her fiancé. Tsurara is engaged with somebody else.

"How come he became your fiancé?! Why didn't you tell me?" he said to her madly as he thinks of Tsurara having a fiancé.

"It is decided by both of our families Rikuo-sama. I didn't tell you because I know you will get mad" she said to him while looking down.

"Of course I will get mad! Stop this at once Tsurara! I will not allow you to marry that guy! Never!"

"But I can't Rikuo-sama!"

"And why is that Tsurara? Do you love him?!"

"It's not like that waka! It- it is because I cannot back away in this, I already decided on this Rikuo-sama"

"Huh?! I can't understand you Tsurara!"

Tsurara heavily sigh, tears starting to form in her eyes, "It is in our blood waka as yuki onna's to choose who we will marry. A ritual is commence on both parties to guaranteed that they will get marry and no one can ever stop their union. If the ritual is successful, we yuki onna's will only marry the guy who she made contact in the ritual"

"Did you remember waka the time when I skip school? That was the time we did the ritual. That's why that time I didn't want to tell you about it."

"..." Rikuo just said nothing, looking at her disbelieving.

"I am bounded to him and I will always be with him. Even if he died I can't marry to another one because we already done the ritual. If I do that... I will die. That is the rule of us yuki onna's. We can only love once and that once is forever until we died." she said as tears falling down on her porcelain cheeks.

Rikuo is dumbfounded. Tsurara now belongs to somebody. He can never have Tsurara to himself.

"But, but why Tsurara?! Why did you agree to do the ritual with him? Is that how you love him that's why you want to marry him right away?" he asked her painfully as he thought of that reason for marrying Kikuchi.

"No Rikuo-sama! I know you love Ienaga-san and that your feelings are mutual. I also know that someday you will marry her and I can't take that anymore! You know waka that you are the one that I love the most but your love is not intended for me but to Ienaga-san! That's why- I decided to marry Tadashi-sama so that I can forget my love for you waka."

"But Tsurara you always told me that you love me and that you will always be right beside me! Why, why are you going to leave me now?" he said as he hugs her tightly, not wanting to let her go.

"Yes I always said that to you Rikuo-sama but you never even take that seriously. You thought that your bodyguard is being nice to you but that is my true feelings! I love you Rikuo-sama but I cannot be with you!"

"I love you too Tsurara! So please stay beside me! Say that you will always be my Tsurara and that you belong to me! Please Tsurara!" he said as he tightly hugs her. Tears starting to form in the eyes of the yokai leader.

Tsurara is shocked to hear those words coming from her master's lips. She is happy but, "Rikuo-sama... I can't. You know now the reason why I can't back away in this situation. If I knew your true feelings earlier, I will never do the ritual with Tadashi-sama."

"But Tsurara I-"

It hurts her to remove herself from the hug of her master. She push him and said, "Gomenasai waka but we can't do anything. It already happened. I belong now to Tadashi-sama while Ienaga-sama belongs to you. Go-gomenasai Rikuo-sama!" she said as she runs away from him crying. It hurts her, really hurts her to leave her waka but she can't do anything anymore.

Rikuo just stand there emotionless. All of the yokai of the Nura household witness their scene. A scene that breaks their heart as two individuals will never be together forever. And then after a while it started to rain, as if the sky is weeping together with Rikuo. A love that cannot be forever.

'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'

It hurts him. It really hurts him. It's is much worst pain than the ones we got from his battles. A pain that he don't know what to do to ease it's devastating effect on him. It's Tsurara's wedding.

Rikuo almost want to take away Tsurara as he sees her wearing a traditional wedding outfit that really compliments her beauty. He also wants to kill Kikuchi because of his overwhelming jealousy at the guy as he see him smiles sweetly at Tsurara and holding hands with her. And when they kiss, it feels like he is going to die. Like he falls on an abyss and can't climb up. He doesn't want to live anymore. He cannot see his future if Tsurara is not with him. He wishes it was all just a dream, a very bad dream and that he will wake up now.

'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'

"TSURARA NO!"

Rikuo suddenly jerks off from his slumber. The starry night greeted him as he wakes up from a very long sleep. He just stared at the sky, remembering what has just happened. And then he heard someone called for him.

"Rikuo-sama, are you ok?" asked Tsurara as she looks at him who is sitting at the branch of the sakura tree in a cold night.

He just stared at her beauty below him with his captivating ruby eyes. He immediately went down from the sakura tree and asks, "What are you doing here Tsurara? I thought you are in your honeymoon with Kikuchi-san?" he asked painfully as he remember she is not for him anymore.

Tsurara just look at him and asked "What are you talking about waka? Honeymoon? Who is Kikuchi-san?"

"But you are married to him and -"

He stops midway his sentence. It was all just a dream. A dream afterall. A very very bad dream. It never even happened.

"Rikuo-sama I just left you an hour ago because Nurarihyon-sama ask me to buy some things for him in the market for tomorrow and then now you look like you are out of your mind!" she chuckled at him. Her signature chuckle with her intoxicating smile. "Is that what happens to you waka if I don't give you your tea?"

Rikuo just stared at her again. And then a smile form on his face. Tsurara blush brightly red as she saw her master smile like that. And without saying he kisses her. He kiss her passionately and with full of love as he presses his masculine body with hers. Tsurara is shock at the sudden kiss of her master but then she still responds to his kiss as she ruffles his soft hair with her hands. After a while they broke their kiss because of their need of air. Tsurara is now blushing tomato red because of her master's sudden action. Rikuo then hugs her tightly and said,

"I love you Tsurara"

"EEHH?! But I thought you love Ienaga-san?" she asked as she blushes again.

"I like her but I love you Tsurara" he smiles smugly at her.

He then kisses her forehead lovingly as he hugs her again. Tsurara enjoying her master's hug ask, "Why the sudden confession waka? It's not your style to say things like that?"

"Well let's just say that I just learn a very valuable lesson about the dream I just experience. That you must always take opportunity of things around you or else it will go away." he smiles at her.

"Huh? I don't get it Rikuo-sama"

"You don't need to my Tsurara" he said as he kisses her again under the sakura tree on a cold night.

~~0~~0~~0~~0~~0~~0

*A.N.*

And that is the end of this oneshot. Sorry if Rikuo is kinda OOC in this fanfic...I also just made up that ritual blah blah…fufufu…Well it is my first Nurarihyon no Mago fanfic so please please review! I would really appreciate it! Oh by the way did you guys saw the last chapter of NNM chapter 210(raw)?... I can't get enough of it! Well it looks like it shows there who is the girl for our beloved Rikuo-sama! bwahahahahaha! That is what I think, sort of! Thanks for reading!^^

P.S.

-For those who are waiting for the new chapters of Loneliness of a Princess, please bear with me. It is currently on hiatus but don't worry I will still continue that fanfic...Thanks!

CLICK THE REVIEW BUTTON!

(:3)


End file.
